


Ecce Homo

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Enemas, IT'S EGGNEMA TIME!, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being given a protein enema under Tachibana's orders, Jin dared Tachibana to come down from his office to get up close and personal. Tachibana won't take the bait but he would appreciate Jin's effort all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecce Homo

Out of his personal interest, Tachibana wondered whether Takayama Jin always had such a fit body. He leaned back in his swivel chair as he studied again Takayama's form in the livestream transmitted from one of Nozama's labs to his computer. It was unlikely that Takayama gained that broad chest and toned leg muscles from the Amazon cells alone. Before the accident and his subsequent transformation, Takayama must have already been a physically imposing man.

Mizusawa's orders to starve Takayama had left him weak, but not more receptive to negotiation. Tachibana wished to change that and consulted his team of researchers. It turned out that there was a way to rejuvenate Takayama a little without feeding him, that is without incurring Mizusawa's wrath.

Both Takayama's hands were cuffed with the chain looped through a handle on a high chemistry table. Tachibana would rather he be given a cushy chair to sit on, but the scientists could not have him sitting for the next part. Takayama maintained a relaxed stance all the same. He rested his hands palm up on the tabletop, acting like he had no intention to tear the chains of his cuffs apart. Not that he could on an empty stomach.

As one of Tachibana's scientists tugged down Takayama's loose pants, Takayama faltered in feigning relaxation.

"Wait, what?" He asked, craning his neck to try to see what was being done to him.

His surprise changed to exaggerated resignation as his bottom was being prepared.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He sighed.

Through his livestream, Tachibana could only watch Takayama's reactions from the front. He could imagine what was happening behind Takayama since he had the procedure explained to him earlier. A tube was to be inserted into Takayama through which a solution would be gradually pumped into his body. 'Gradually' being the operative word to ensure that Takayama would not expel the solution.

Not long after the procedure had begun, Takayama struggled in vain to hitch himself over the table. Two researchers with free hands jumped to restrain him from both sides.

Tachibana winced in sympathy. The discomfort Takayama underwent no doubt added to his indignity. When Takayama began heavily cursing the scientists, Tachibana tapped his keyboard to mute the sound and averted his eyes to his watch. The thin second hand made one revolution, then another. It was about time that he reopened his negotiation with Takayama.

Turning back to his computer screen, Tachibana watched his team exiting the lab. It was just Takayama alone now. Tachibana tapped his keyboard twice — once to unmute the sound and another time to turn on the microphone.

"Takayama Jin!" Tachibana greeted, pretending that Takayama was in the same room as him. "It's a pleasure to talk to you again."

As Tachibana's voice echoed through the speakers, Takayama instinctively looked up and around. For a second, he resembled a dazed puppy. Then with a toss of his bleached fringe, he stretched his lips into a toothy grin, baring his fangs at Tachibana.

"Not for me, old man Tachibana," Takayama replied. "Did you just try to poison me through my ass?"

"Excuse me! What's inside you is not poison. It's medicine for your malnourished self."

"What the…medicine?"

Tachibana idly swivelled his chair from side to side as he explained what the solution was.

"Yes. It's meant to be absorbed into your system and raise your protein level. I would recommend keeping it inside you for a while longer for it to take effect. Of course, I won't blame you if you can't help but have an accident all over the floor."

Takayama took in the hilarious aspect of his predicament and practically unhinged his jaw to laugh.

"An accident!? This company sure hires the most interesting people."

"I can say the same about you," Tachibana chuckled. "I had my team specially make that solution for you. One of its components is egg white, which I heard is part of your daily diet."

"You sure do know me well." Takayama was laughing so hard that he had to blink away his tears. "You even know the food I like. Are you planning to date me or something?"

"In a sense, yes. Like a couple on a date, I would like us to have a similarly intimate partnership."

Tachibana clasped his hands together for emphasis. Somehow the clapping sound he made put an end to Takayama's farce of joviality. He dropped his grin altogether and thunked his cuffs against the table.

"Hey old man," Takayama growled, "how many times do I have to tell you that I won't kiss and tell?"

"Please, we're not that far apart in years," Tachibana protested with regards to being called an 'old man'. "And what's there to kiss and tell? It's obvious that creating those Amazon belts weren't part of your expertise, Cell Biologist Takayama Jin. Feel free to be honest with me…those belts and the data on them were stolen, weren't they?"

"Wow. I'll just take all this as punishment for my supposed crimes."

Abruptly, Takayama scrunched up his face and slumped forwards, momentarily losing his balance. It must be the solution causing his bowels to cramp. Tachibana stopped swivelling his chair about, sitting still as he pondered on refocusing their conversation to Takayama's immediate needs.

"Just a little longer, Takayama. You'll feel less drained when the solution takes effect," Tachibana emphasized. "Still, it's no substitute for the emptiness in your stomach. We'll need to agree on a fair exchange before I can feed you on my terms."

"How about you come feed me with yourself," Jin snapped.

According to the data on Takayama's last check-up, he did not have enough energy to even harm a fly. Tachibana could head down and stand before him, without electric bars between them, and have a good chance of evading Takayama's bites. He imagined the thrill of moving his head aside while hearing Takayama gnash his teeth close to Tachibana's ear.

What a power trip that would be! Tachibana nearly rose from his chair to realize his imagination, but in the end decided against it. A man's potential to make a beast submit to him is indeed arousing, he admitted as the evidence of his physical arousal made him shift in his seat. Yet it would be wiser for him to protect his own skin and conduct his battle of pride with Takayama from a distance.

After a few minutes of silence, Takayama spoke up, "Tachibana, you still there? I feel like taking a dump…"

To hide his suffering, Takayama bent over, showing Tachibana the crown of his head. He was gripping the edge of the table like it was his last shred of dignity. Watching Takayama's rapidly slipping self-control, Tachibana grew hot under the collar. He undid his shirt's top button and loosened his tie, determined to make Takayama let go.

Initially, he wanted Takayama to loosen up bit by bit. Now he desired to have Takayama defeated in one fell swoop. 

"Go ahead and make yourself at home," Tachibana said. "If you agree to be my partner, I'll be sure to always be behind you, helping to clean up your messes."

"That's a tempting offer," Takayama replied, raising his head and baring his teeth once again. "Would you mind, getting behind me now? I'd appreciate a good rub on the chest to ease my stomachache."

"We'll seal our deal as partners when my hand is on your stomach."

"You're really eager to get your hands on me, old man." The glint in Takayama's eye unobscured by his fringe was a dare to Tachibana. "You should've personally given me your special medicine instead of letting your minions handle everything."

Tachibana was being dared to get up close and personal. Perhaps Takayama had a point; perhaps Tachibana was being too distant in approaching Takayama.

Tachibana asked, "And how would you like to be handled?"

"I'd rather not tell you until I feel that we're on more equal grounds," Takayama said. "Come on, man. You're sitting in your cushy office while I'm struggling not to wet myself, so I'd appreciate some mutual embarrassment on your end."

"That can be arranged."

The words slid out of Tachibana at the same time when this sentiment entered his mind: 'Pride is cheap.'

"Beat yourself off with the sound on. Keep doing that as I tell you my vision of our budding friendship."

Tachibana truly meant it when he agreed with, "That will be my pleasure." One rarely reached his position without meeting or being a sexual deviant.

Gamely, he unbuckled his belt and set it aside on his office table. Next he undid his pants to take his cock out, which by then was in a semi-erect state. Just as he was about to wrap his hand around it, he considered the rest of his suit and thought it wise to also set his suit jacket aside. This he did along with unbuttoning his cuffs in order to roll up his sleeves.

Now he was more comfortable and ready for Takayama's requested wank. He began to masturbate and as he warmed his cock up, he asked, "Takayama, can you hear me? I'm afraid our equipment may not be sensitive enough to fully transmit all the sounds."

"No worries. I can tell that you're keeping up your end of the deal."

Tachibana guessed that Takayama was using his Amazon-hearing abilities to detect the changes in Tachibana's voice as he masturbated. Changes that were signs of Takayama's effect on him. 

Propping his chin with one hand, Takayama began as well.

"So there am I, totally helpless, and you helpfully working that thin tube up my butt. 'You need to be cleaned,' you say and start the flow of the solution. It swamps my insides, cleansing me all right. I thank you for your concern. You put your hands around my waist and tell me all about the fancy toilet in your office that I can use afterwards."

"What a gentleman I am."

"Come over here and prove it," Takayama urged.

This time it was Tachibana's turn to laugh at how desperate Takayama was to rile him on. As he laughed, he squeezed the base of his cock. He wondered what would happen if the hand on his cock was Takayama's. His imagination supplied a vision of the logical consequence — Takayama in between his knees literally ripping him apart, family jewels and all. He laughed even more for Takayama's hearing pleasure. 

"I'm afraid...I'm a little...occupied," Tachibana said, drawing out his inhales in between strokes. "Say more, Takayama. You're truly a very...interesting man."

"You people won't have captured and run tests on a boring guy." Takayama pointed out. "Honestly, your influence is good on me. Now I feel like making a sales pitch — 'The Benefits of Personally Screwing With Takayama Jin'." 

Tachibana continued to be all ears as Takayama expounded through the use of narrative on how Tachibana could benefit from taking a more personal approach. Takayama continued where he earlier left off, in the imagined scenario where Tachibana invited him to use his personal bathroom. 

"I can't hold it in anymore!" The imaginary Takayama protested. 

In return, Tachibana would nod and patiently acknowledge his concerns. It was a good opportunity for him to show Takayama how reliable he could be. The way he would do so was to put his cock right up Takayama's hole, for the purposes of 1) stopping the outflow of the protein solution and 2) to get his cock as dirty as the insides of Takayama's ass. Now they could be one in suffering. 

Overall, Tachibana was touched by Takayama's little narrative. He would never have thought that Takayama would have him behave like the most considerate of lovers with a deft touch. 

Furthermore, Takayama actually had raw talent for the sales pitch. He got Tachibana into the narrative by getting into it himself. As Takayama talked, Tachibana didn't miss the subtle shifting of his hips, back and forth against the edge of the table he was chained to. He kept doing so with more and more force, until it was obvious that he was humping the table. Tachibana could hardly belief how immersed he became. But what if Takayama hurt himself, banging his cock along the table's sharp, uncompromising length like that? Tachibana's realization of his concern proved the effectiveness of Takayama's tale. Soon he might even be by Takayama's side, whispering sweet nothings to Takayama in real life. 

In the nick of time, Tachibana grabbed some tissue from the box on his table to wrap around the head of his cock as he climaxed. The sheets grew damp with his semen, none of which ended up spattering his computer monitor. Keeping his eyes on Takayama, he balled up the used tissue and dropped it into the trashcan by his table. 

The screen continued to reflect Takayama still humping away with abandon. He had discontinued his narrative upon hearing the tell-tale signs of Tachibana's climax, letting go to unleash animalistic grunts instead. The noises he made sounded painful to Tachibana, who again considered how the table was certainly not an ideal tool for self-pleasure. 

Takayama ejaculated with a particularly forceful bang against the table's edge, followed by a loud and genuine groan. As Tachibana relished in it, he revised his earlier opinion about the table. He assumed that Takayama would have nothing more to show or say to him when a stream of wetness gushed out from Takayama's behind. Like the imaginary Takayama, he couldn't hold it in anymore. The released solution completely stained the white pants put onto him and collected in a puddle on the floor. 

Without meaning to, Takayama had proved Tachibana's assumptions about him to be wrong. He deserved an applause which Tachibana readily presented him with. 

Though Takayama had lost control over his body, he kept his head held high. 

"Show's over," he intoned. "Curtain's closed. Go home." 

"I won't be greedy and ask for an encore. Still, I say, 'Bravo!'" Tachibana said. "The good time we had today is enough of a fair trade...until next time. We'll talk again faster than your body will use up the absorbed protein." 

Tossing his hair back, Takayama made sure that Tachibana could see him rolling his eyes. This was the last action which Tachibana saw him make as Tachibana closed the livestream. All of what had transpired have been recorded and saved with a click of Tachibana's mouse, but Takayama didn't need to know that. 

Tachibana switched his computer to sleep mode before making himself decent again. Once he had cleaned up every trace of semen on his body and put his tie and suit jacket back on, he sat back down in his swivel chair to contemplate about Takayama Jin some more. Takayama's foes not only consisted of the monsters he exchanged blows with, but also profit-driven office workers like Tachibana. The last time Takayama made a new friend was probably way back in his old life with Nozama. Then again, as someone still working for the company, the same could be said for Tachibana. 


End file.
